Sexy Love
by RizaMustang666
Summary: Raimundo's pove and Him and Kimiko got to sing the Sexy Love Duet in front of 32 people, Kimiko got stage fright befor and Raimundo told her it was no deal, try proforming infront of all most all of Brazil, Well JUST read for your self,


**I LOVE THIS SONG and I Told Coolmonkey i was going to make somthing like this -.-'' i got bored.. Spechal thanks to my friends:**

**Windmaster94**

**Coolmonkey**

**and RaiKimlover**

**. R&R and Enjoy**

Raimundo POV

It was a Regular day,But me and kim just found out we got to sing a Duet For tonight...Are Parents are going to be there, I Wonder what song we will be singing."Young Monks,As you all know Raimundo and Kimiko have a crush on each other-" Master Fung started.

"WE DO NOT!"Me and Kim said."Right, Eney way, They will be singing The Sexy Love Duet"He continued._Wow the Fung master accualy has taste it songs._I thought."What! But I-He-its a love song!"Kimiko said."And your Point is?"Master fung started."..."

**Later On.**

Are Parents Arrived Early.I Went to go pick Kimiko up from her 'room'."Konck Kock"...

"Who is it?" She asked.''The Boogey Man"Raimundo said Opening the door.Kim was dressed In one of her Kimmono's.It was blue with purple flower's ging up the side."wow Kim...you look..."I Started.

"To much?"

"No!, You look well...I know i friend shouldnt say this about a friend...but...you look Hot" I Blushed.she did to.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So you want to rehurse?"

"Ok".

**AFTER THE REHURSAL**

"Cool looks like we got it down"I Said.

"Rai..there's somthing i got to tell you.."

"what is it?"

"I Lo-"

"Kimiko and Raimundo you guys will be on in a few so Hurry u-THOSE EGG ROLES?!"Dojo said.

"Ok,and Yes" I Said,Dojo attacked the Egg Roles

"What were you saying" I Turnd back to kim.Dojo watched us and eat the egg Roles.

"Nothing..."

"ok"

**Out Side Behind The Curtan**

"Ok...I Can do this..."Kimiko said."Not stage fright are you?"

"Me no...Just...18 of your brothers,your mother and father,my dad,Omi,Dojo,Clay,Master Monk Guan,Master Fung, and the monks watching"

"So? 32 people? it aint that bad, try proforming infront of almost all of Brazil"

"Oh yeah your from the circus!"

"Ok not a big deal"

"Raimundo Kimiko,you will be on soon"Omi said.

"Ok''me and Kimiko said.

I Kissed Kimiko on the cheek."Good luck"I Said.

"You to" she kissed me back on the cheek.

we went out on stage and i grabed the Mic.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" you herd the cricket sound..

"Uh...ok then" I Said.

Raimundo

"She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up(i do)  
Just one touch  
i still get butterflies everytime he pass by  
I cant say why(Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)   
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
ne-yo & candace  
Babygirl/boy you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

kimiko and Raimundo  
"Sexy love girl/boy the things you do   
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you(keep me runnin back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl/boy you know you're my (sexy love...)

Kimiko  
he makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
just one touch(and they)   
ne-yo  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, babygirl/boy you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

Raimundo  
Sexy love girl the things you do   
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you(keep me running back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)  
Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
Kimiko  
boy i cant get enough of you my sexy love   
Raimundo and Kimiko  
and that is why im keeping you around   
my sexy love

Raimundo  
Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

Raimundo and Kimiko  
She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch... "

they cheered.While waving i asked. "Hey Kim,what did you want to tell me befor?"There was no words spoken, she jumped and gave him a big kiss on the lips,it was a shocker,and he kissed back, there was a "awwww" in the croud.they blushed."It was no need for words" Kimiko said 


End file.
